


A Chivalrous King

by asinner



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Derogatory Language, Embarrassment, Frottage, M/M, Shy Tamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinner/pseuds/asinner
Summary: Shameless kyouya/tamaki smut.





	

“You're like a blushing school girl,” Kyouya mused, sucking the birdlike outline of Tamaki’s collarbone. “I take it you're a virgin?” 

Tamaki nodded vigorously, hands still covering his face. “Y-Yes, I...Aren't you?” 

Kyouya laughed. “I know that you're a complete imbecile, but really? Of course I'm not.” 

Kyouya ground himself into Tamaki , tactile and with just the right amount of pressure, as if to prove his point. Tamaki squeaked and shivered, biting into the hand placed over his mouth. His amethyst eyes were wide in shock, glazed over with new pleasures. He was hot and hard under his uniform pants, breathing quick and fast. Kyouya smirked and slipped a deft hand under the fabric of Tamaki’s chiffon shirt, tracing his fluttering muscles. 

“Hmm? Embarrassed, are we? Stop hiding from me, Tamaki. I can feel how hard you are,” Kyouya kissed Tamaki again, nibbling at his plump bottom lip, and the obscene moan Tamaki had clearly been holding back was music to Kyouya’s ears.

“A-A prince shouldn't be doing such things--” Tamaki’s sentence stopped abruptly when Kyouya thrust against him again, harder this time. 

“Surely you get off, at least. You are an eighteen year old boy, after all.” 

Tamaki nodded so subtly that Kyouya almost missed it. He raised a sharp eyebrow, intrigued. “Oh? And how do you do it?” 

Kyouya wasn't expecting an answer. Tamaki was silent for a moment, and then he whispered in such a pathetically small voice: “F-Fingers.” 

Kyouya froze, confident smirk falling into something more disheveled. A sharp pang of arousal accompanied the shock of Tamaki’s admission; beautiful mental images flashed through his mind.

“Who knew that the chivalrous King of the Host Club could be such a slut?” Kyouya growled, pinning Tamaki’s arms to the bed and pushing his legs apart, giving him better access to Tamaki’s clothed arousal. The blonde squirmed beneath him, pushing his hips up to meet Kyoya’s despite the obvious mortification he was feeling. 

“K-Kyouya...I’m…” Tamaki panted, fisting the sheets and gasping for breath. Kyouya smirked and ground into Tamaki with greater force. 

“Are you going to come already, Tamaki?”

Tamaki said nothing, biting his lip and so obviously holding back all of the beautiful sounds Kyouya was sure he’d be making. 

“Go ahead.”

Almost immediately after Kyouya’s command, Tamaki’s lithe body tensed and trembled beneath Kyouya, who was not far behind. Tamaki’s pathetic little moans were music to his ears as he was pushed over the edge, Pleasure and relief coursed through his veins as he came hard, gripping Tamaki’s forearms. 

Tamaki went limp under him, and before he could voice his shame, Kyouya kissed him with everything he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, guys! Please comment if you did!  
> Love, K


End file.
